Time Stands Still
by Zoobert
Summary: AH. The mysterious Cullens have just moved to town. With their vague background and Edward's odd behaviour combined, Bella becomes suspicious.As she gets to know Alice she instantly likes her but what's Edwards problem? Why does he hate her? ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all....**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta Taylor for all her patience when it comes to my ridiculous grammer ha ha lol**

**So this is my new story. The first chapter if kinda long 'cause it's an introduction type thingy.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks guys xx xx **

**Chapter 1**

As I sat in Forks airport waiting for my flight home -delayed as usual- I replayed the last two months of my life in my head. I had turned seventeen this summer, which was a plus. I would soon be a senior; another plus, but spending an entire two months with my father, not so much.

Don't get me wrong, I do love my Dad. I just don't really know him that well. My parents had split up when I was only ten years old. My Mom and I had left Forks, and, I guess he just never followed. It wasn't a bitter or messy separation, which some kids get dragged into, and I was grateful for that.

So this is how it's always been since then: school term with my Mom, and summers with my Dad. However, because of this, the Father-Daughter bond was somewhat weak, and summer is as it always is; forced and awkward.

Neither of my parents had re-married, and when I was younger, I used to think we would be a little happy family again. As I grew up, I got over that idea and realized that they were much happier apart, than they were together. I learned to accept that, that was just the way our family worked.

Thinking about my Mom made me even more anxious to get home. I couldn't sit still in my seat. I just really wanted to be in my bedroom right now, not my Forks bedroom that hasn't changed much since I was ten, but my _real _bedroom. I plugged in my I-pod to distract myself, and prevent the feelings of nostalgia taking over. The music relaxed me a little, and I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees.

People-watching in the airport is fun. There is always the group of people who are utterly confused, looking for their gate, not realizing that they're standing right in front of it. Or the guy in the suit and tie, pushing his way through the crowd with a look of pure stress on his face. Or the loud group of people who've had a little too much to drink at the bar. I let out a little laugh as the people finally realized the gate was closer than they thought. The Playlist drifted to an end, and I heard my boarding call - finally.

I grabbed my bags, checked my ticket, and boarded the plane. I sighed. Another step closer to home, I thought to myself. I was glad I got a window seat; I loved looking out at the sky, and being among the clouds, I just felt free.

It was a long flight to Chicago, and all I really wanted to do was relax, but as the seat next to me was claimed, I knew that would be impossible.

"Hi yah!" the round women next to me said, as she took her seat.

"Hi," I mumbled back, hoping she would get the impression that I really didn't want to talk.

Apparently not.

"I'm Gracie," she said. I noticed she had a thick southern accent. She obviously wasn't from Forks.

"What's your name honey?" she asked.

"Bella," I replied curtly.

"Bella!" she repeated, "well that name is just darlin'"

I closed my eyes then, resting my head on the chair, hoping to signal the end of our conversation. After a few moments of silence, I sighed in relief. She had finally taken the hint. I kept my eyes closed as the plane got ready for take off.

"Another step closer to home," I mumbled to myself.

I could finally relax, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As we began to take off, I heard rustling. My eyebrows knit together in a frown, but my eyes remained closed. It was only when the rustling got louder that I opened them. I looked at the woman next to me with the wild, bushy, ginger hair. She was searching frantically through her purse. She noticed my gaze.

"Sorry, darlin', I didn't mean to wake you. It's just, I'm a nervous flyer, and I'm looking for some candy," she said with an edge of panic to her voice.

For some reason, it sounded strange combined with a southern accent. Her cheeks were flushed, and she sighed in relief as she found some butterscotch candy at the bottom of her purse. The rustling had finally ceased.

"You want one, honey?" her voice was calm again.

I declined, and watched the clouds pass us by. It was so peaceful.  
Gracie caught my attention one again as I saw her pull photo's from her purse. They were family photos. I groaned internally; no, no, no, no, please no!

She continued on to tell me her life story and family tree - in detail. She was visiting her daughter Maggie, who had just moved to Forks with her husband and kids (only God knows why).

I found out that she lives in Chicago with her husband Arthur, though he couldn't come to Forks because he's sick. But her youngest son, Bobby, is taking care of him while she's away. They didn't always live in Chicago, though; she's originally from the south. (Was she expecting a surprised reaction when she said that?) I just nodded as she prattled on, and on. Then, the photos of the grandchildren made an appearance.

"These are Maggie's kids," she was saying, pointing at the two ginger haired children in the photo. "That's Kyle and Darleen. Aren't they the cutest?" I glanced at the photo and gave her a forced smile.

"Now, I had pictures of Bobby's kids in here somewhere, but I can't find them. Maybe they're in my other purse," she said as she searched through her bag once more.

I hoped they _were_ in her other purse, locked in a box at the bottom of the ocean. I faked disappointment as she came up empty handed.

"Well, I have no pictures for ya, darlin', but I'll tell you about them any ways." I groaned, but she didn't seem to notice as she carried on,

"He's got three kids, two boys and a girl: Randy, Rachel, and Ray…" My eyes rolled back in my head. _Kill me! Kill me now!_

As she continued to recall Bobby's family thoroughly, I zoned out to the point that I could no longer hear her, just watch her lips move at rapid speed. When I made out my name on her lips, I came crashing back to earth.

"What?" I asked as my eye's refocused on her expectant face.

"I asked how many brothers and sisters you got, honey?" she repeated.

"Oh, umm...none. I'm an only child," I replied.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey." Her face was sympathetic, and she patted my knee lightly as she said, "Maybe someday." I frowned. Why was she sorry? I wasn't.

I finally managed to get some sleep. I didn't know how, or for how long, but it felt only moments that I closed my eyes; I was rudely awakened by the rustling of candy wrappers.

The feeling of relief that washed over my body when the Pilot announced that we would be touching down soon was unbelievable.

"Here we go again, darlin'," Gracie said, as she nudged and began rustling through her purse again, looking for more candy. I had never been so anxious to get off a plane, as I was in that moment. Not only anxious to get home, but also anxious to get away from Gracie before she suggests that we exchange numbers.

I breezed past the airhostess, and nearly ran through the terminal. I would have continued on my sprint if I didn't have to reclaim my luggage.

I spotted my suitcase immediately amongst the other revolving cases. No one had a suitcase like mine. It was big, dark blue, with many faded stickers decorating it in different places, but most of all it was just battered, with straps wrapped securely around it to keep it closed. It had dents and scratches galore. I named her Old Reliable - yes my suitcase is female.

Gracie waved at me as she collected her suitcase. I gave her a small wave, grabbed Old Reliable, and hauled her through the terminal as fast as I could trying to ignore the burning pain in my arm.

When I reached 'Arrivals', I searched for my Mom. God, I hope she got the date and time right this time. My Mother is a complete scatterbrain sometimes – well, actually most of the time. Many of times, she has messed up the date and time of my arrival, even though I had called to remind her. I really didn't want to walk the whole way home. My head whipped around, and as I watched other people embracing their loved ones, and people holding signs with various names, I began to worry.

It was only when I heard the squealing, that I could breath again. I turned toward the high pitched screams and saw my mother running towards me. I couldn't help but smile. She was still squealing as she hugged me tightly, crushing my ribcage. She kissed me on the forehead repeatedly and held me in a death grip.

"Mom!" I said sternly when I was finding hard to breath, and she finally released me.

She hadn't changed a bit. I don't know what kind of changes I was expecting, it had only been two months, but it felt like a lot longer.  
She looked just like an older version of me. We both had the same long deep brown hair, which made our fair skin look even fairer. We were that same height, exactly 5ft 4'. The only difference being the lines under her blue, almost grey eyes that showed her age, where as I had inherited my brown eyes from my dad, Charlie.

My Mom is a very eccentric woman, which is reflected in her wardrobe, and fashion sense. She always wears bright colors, and extravagant prints. Like today, she wore a long floral print skirt, and a light green blouse. Something I wouldn't even consider wearing, but somehow, Renee pulled it off.

"Oh, baby, it's so good to see you," she said as she held my face in her hands.

"You too Mom." It really was. I always missed her and all her quirkiness whenever I was away.

"I was very lonely all by myself in that big house, with just my paintbrush to keep me company," she said as she released my face. Did I mention she's an interior decorator?

"Oh no, Mom! What did you do?" Renee was known for her spur of the moment inspirations.

"Nothing… just a few changes around the house," she said fleetingly.  
I groaned, and prayed she didn't touch my room.

"Actually, I was just rearranging the furniture in the living room, when Rose called to remind me you were coming home today, not tomorrow," she gestured behind her. It was only then that I noticed there was someone else there. Rosalie Hale, my best friend in the entire world. She was standing a few feet away, obviously just giving me and my mom a 'moment'.

"Rose!" I gasped, and then ran towards her and threw my arms around her. She is much taller than me, so it was weird hugging her after hugging my mom.

Rose and I are complete opposites. She is insanely beautiful. She checked all the boxes: tall, model figure, long blond hair, and light blue eyes that makes her very popular at our high school. I didn't see her that way though. Of course I know she is beautiful, but to me she is just my best friend, Rose. We've been best friends since third grade. We've done everything together. What I love about her is the fact that, even though her popularity soared in high school, she never changed. She still hung around with her nobody invisible, Bella.

"Finally, you're home! I've been going crazy all summer," she said releasing me.

"Oh, yeah sure! So much shopping, so little time," I replied, and she playfully elbowed me in the ribs. We both laughed.

"I missed you tons, Bell, it's no fun without you here," she said giving me a squeeze and a smile. Then she lowered her voice, "But don't tell Emmett I said that."

"I missed you too, Rose, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I replied giving her a wink.

"Actually, I don't know who's happier you're home, me or Emmett," Rose said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow. "He has been my stand in Bella all summer."

"Poor Em." I let out a little laugh at the thought.

"Oh, he loved every minute of it," Rose said waving her hand and giggling.

After our 'best friends being reunited moment', my mom appeared with my luggage.

"You girls ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yes," I said in a longwinded sigh. Ready was an understatement.

"Let's go," Rose said, as she settled her oversized designer glasses that took up most of her face, back over her eyes.

"You look like the fly Rose," I giggled. She turned towards me.

"Whatever, Bella, they're Prada!" she said linking my arm.

"That means nothing to me, Rose," I replied.

"I know, and that's why I love you, Bella." We both laughed. _It was good to be_ _home._ I thought as we headed for the exit.

After a few minutes of walking, something dawned on me, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Umm...Mom, Where's my suitcase?" I asked. She had been standing right next to it moments ago. I watched as the question sank, and she looked around her feet, as if it had run away like a disobedient dog. I looked back and saw Old Reliable standing idly, exactly where Renee had left it.

"Oh," she said, as she ran off to retrieve it. Rose and I shared a glance, and we both burst out laughing. I shook my head. My mom certainly was one of a kind. She soon came back, lugging Old Reliable behind her.

"Sorry, honey, I was just so excited, I forgot," she said, a little out of breath from hauling the case. I took it from her, and we began trekking towards the exit again. One more step closer to home.

I threw my case into the trunk of Roses' BMW. I was glad she drove and not Renee. If my mom had driven, we would still be walking around the parking lot looking for her car, and then she would spend another twenty minutes looking for her keys, only to realize they were in her pocket the entire time. Yep, she's definitely one of a kind.

I sat in front with Rose, while my mom sat in the back. Soon we were on the road, headed for home. Rose and my mom began to fill me in on all the things I'd missed over the summer. That didn't take up much time.

"The Brandon place was finally sold," Renee was saying. The Brandon property had been for sale for years. I didn't think anyone would ever buy it, but I guess I was wrong.

"Really? Wow!"

"It's probably some old retired couple who decided to move into a massive house to die," Rose said with a shrug. I gasped.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Renee exclaimed.

"What? I'm probably right," she defended, looking back at her in the mirror.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so blunt about it, Rose, jeez!" I let out a little laugh.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "It's probably an elderly couple who have retired and bought a home to spend the rest of their days together in… Better?"

"Much," Renee answered with a smile.

My mom then went on to tell me about the various jobs she had done over the summer, and of course on cue the questions about Charlie began. My answers usually went like this:

"No he has not redecorated the house."  
"He didn't mention Sue Clearwater. Why?"  
"He hasn't really changed that much at all."  
"Same clothes he wears all the time, Mom."  
"Yes, he still has the wedding photo on the wall."  
"Yes, he did ask how you were."  
"Yes, I told him you were very happy."

Rose just smiled at me,the entire duration of the inquisition.

"Did you see Jacob Black over the summer at all?" she asked. Rose gave me a smirk-y smile.

"Yeah, I hung out with his sisters a few times," I answered..

"When are you going to put that boy out of his misery, Bella?" Rose asked. "He's obviously in love with you."

"No he's not! We're just friends Rose," I said through gritted teeth. We had this conversation every time I came home.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Bella, I know a love struck teenager when I see one," she was saying.

"That was two years ago, Rose. He was only fourteen! I should have left you in Forks!" I snapped. This is when I regret taking her with me _two_ summers ago.

"I'll bet he's all man now!" Rose said wiggling her eyebrows at me, and laughing. My mom had joined in by now.

"Speaking of men," I was desperate to change the subject, "where's Emmett today?" Rose opened her mouth to answer but my mom interrupted.

"He's such a nice boy!" she said, "he helped me move some furniture around during the summer. Such a strapping young boy."

Rose and I broke down laughing. 'Strapping' is _one_ word for it. She finally answered me when we sobered up.

"He's with Jasper." I nodded in conformation "Sometimes I think he's dating my brother instead of me," Rose finished.

"Eww, Rose. Gross mental image," I laughed. "I wonder what Maria would have to say about that." Suddenly Roses' expression changed. Anger flashed across her face.

"Don't ever mention that bitch's name around me again!" she hissed.  
I was shocked. I saw Renee open her mouth to say something, probably to scold Rose about swearing, but once she took in her murderous expression, she thought better of it.

"But... but...what?" was all I could manage to say.

"Jasper and Maria broke up!" she said coldly. "At the start of the summer…just a few days are you left."

"What? I mean, why?" I was utterly confused now. Jasper and Maria were, like the perfect couple, and nothing seemed …off before I had left.

"Oh God, Bella it was, like the most complicated break up in the history of complicated break ups," she said before talking a deep breath and launching into her story, "Apparently she was cheating on him with some guy named Peter, but this Peter guy already had a girlfriend named Charlotte. Then it turns out Charlotte has been spending a lot of _time _with her _friend_ Lucy… if you know what I mean."

My eyes grew wider with every sentence, as I took it all in. My mom looked completely lost.

"Oh my, God…that's not even a love _triangle…_ it's a...a..." My complete uselessness when it comes to math was beginning to show. "Poor Jazz," I whispered. I knew he was a sensitive guy..  
"Yeah he was a mess, but he's over it now. He's moved on." _I highly doubt that.._ I thought. "He's better off without her any way. I still want to kick her ass though," Rose continued.

"Well, at least he doesn't have to see her everyday at school," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Em said that too." Rose let out a little laugh. "He said it was a good thing she didn't go to our school, or he would have to restrain me all the time." I laughed along with Rose.

"It's funny 'cause it's true," I giggled.

"Hey! Nobody messes with my baby brother!" she said defensively trying to keep a straight face. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you give up the 'baby brother' thing already Rose. You're, like, two minutes older than him."

"A lot can be accomplished in two minutes, Bella," she said with a cheeky smile. I just shook my head and sighed.

The drive felt half as long with all the 'in car entertainment', and when Rose finally pulled up in front of my house, I nearly cried in relief. Home sweet home. I studied the little white house, and made myself really look at it. I hadn't realized I'd missed it so much. I pulled my suitcase from the trunk and waved goodbye to Rose.

"Call me later," she said as she drove off. I started for the front door where my mom was standing looking for her keys.

"Just use the one under the flower pot, Mom," I sighed after a few minutes. When the door finally opened, she blocked my entrance.

"Okay, honey, close your eyes," she ordered.

"Mom I'm not five!" I complained. I really just wanted to go inside.

"Close them.. I want it to be a surprise," she said, the excitement in her voice showing.

"Fine," I agreed closing my eyes, and I let her guide me inside.

"Okay. Now _Open,_" she all, but shouted. I opened my eyes. Everything was different. Beautiful, but different. It was completely foreign to me, but still felt like home. It smelled like home… and paint.

"Wow Mom!" I said, as I took it all in. All the colors, tones and, furnishings that just screamed 'Renee'.. It was amazing; every room was different, but somehow tied in with the next.

"I know, right?" she squealed. "Now for your room!" she bounced up the stairs. My stomach did little flips as I followed her, hauling my suitcase with me. _Please don't be pink, please don't be pink._ I chanted to myself like a mantra. I closed my eyes, without orders this time, as she opened the door. I cracked one eye open and sighed in relief when I took in the color. It was amazing!

The color on the walls was a deep purple, and there were some dark blue mixed into it as well. The purple and blue theme was seen all around the room. The bedspread, the curtains, even the rug. Renee had even put everything back into their original places before I had left. The CD player, the pictures, the desk, the laptop, the overflowing book shelf, and the stack of CDs were all back in place. The bed was made, which was a rare sight. The wardrobe was bare, with most of my clothes still packed in my suitcase.

"Well, what do you think?" Mom asked. I had almost forgotten she was standing right beside me.

"It's great Mom, really great!" I said, sitting on my bed. My body automatically relaxed, and a full wave of exhaustion rippled over me.

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat, honey?" she asked

"No, I think I'll take a nap, Mom, I'm pretty beat," I answered. My eyelids felt heavy.

"Okay, Bell, I'll let you sleep," she said, kissing my forehead, and closing the door.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, and threw myself onto my bed. I drifted to sleep in no time at all.

XxxxxxxxxX

I was in an amazing dream. _The school had burnt down, and Principal Turner had just announced that it would be summer forever, and math was officially terminated._

_Ah…__I sighed._

_Then I heard my name being called. My head whips around. The sound is far away, but it's getting louder and louder. Who would want to leave this place? Who would want to take me from this wonderful dream?_ _No, no I won't go. I want to stay. You can't make me. The voice was getting louder and angrier. _

"Ouch!" I howled as I sat bolt upright in bed, rubbing my face. My eyes took a moment to focus on the figure in front of me. "Rose, what the hell?"

"What? You didn't answer the fifth time, and that's when I resort to slapping. You're lucky you woke up, 'cause water comes next," she said waving a water bottle in my face. "Plus, you were dreaming about Mr. Turner, and that's just gross."

"I wasn't I was just..." I just trailed off what's was the point? I rubbed my eyes, they were thick with sleep. "I thought you were meeting Emmett, anyways," I mumbled a little annoyed.

"That was, like, two days ago, Bella!" she snorted. "You totally sleep like a dead person."

"What? How long have I been asleep?" I asked glancing around the room

"For, like, a week! Any way you're awake now, so get up and get dressed. We're going out," Rose said, as she ripped the comforter from my bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I swung my legs over the bed.

"Shopping!" she said enthusiastically, clapping her hands. I quickly climbed back into bed, and pulled the blanket over my head, tightly around me.

"Actually, you know what, Rose? I think I'm still asleep," I called from my hiding place.

"Do not make me use this water, Bella," she said in a stern voice. I knew she wasn't bluffing.

"Fine," I huffed, as I got out of bed, grabbed my toiletries, and headed for the bathroom.

"School starts in a few days, Bells, and we don't want you wearing last season's clothes," Rose called after me.

"No, Rose, _You_ don't want me in last season's clothes. _I _on the other hand couldn't care less!" I said before I closed the bathroom door. I could hear her laughing as the shower started.

Rose dragged me around the mall. She was shoving me into dressing rooms, and throwing various articles of clothing over the doors, at me. She only picked things I would wear, which I was grateful for. No mini skirts, no pink, no dresses nothing too…not me.. I was a jeans girl.  
After hours of shopping, Rose headed for the salon, and I headed to the book store.

"Meet you outside in an hour," Rose called as she walked off. "I mean it, Bella. An hour! Not half a book later."

"Okay, okay, Rose, that was, like, _one_ time," I called after her.  
Once in the bookstore, I grabbed a few classics, took a seat on the comfy couch, and then I totally lost track of time.

I looked at the big clock on the wall. "Oh crap!" I said, jumping up off the sofa, but I bumped into someone and fell back down again. Rose stood over me, with flowing waves of blond hair, and perfectly manicured nails. Uh oh!

"How did I know I'd find you in this little corner?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Rose, I lost track of time." I pointed at my wrist and shrugged.  
She turned towards the clock on the wall next to us.

"Oh look, it's a big gigantic clock!" she said, sarcastically faking surprise.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She extended her hand, and pulled me up from the couch. I bought one of the books, while Rose flicked through the magazines. Her cell phone rang loudly.

"_I'm bringing sexy Back… yeah!"_

As she pulled it from her purse, somebody shushed her.

"Oh chill out. It's not a freaking library!" she retorted before she answered, and exited the shop. I soon joined her outside, as she closed her cell phone with her chin.

"What's up? I asked, gesturing towards the phone.

"Emmett," she sighed, "he killed the jeep… _a__gain!_" I laughed at her expression. "C'mon" she said, as she linked my arm and headed for the parking lot.

When we reached the car, we threw our bags in the trunk, and headed to the McCarty residence. Emmett's family was fairly wealthy, and their house was a hell of a lot bigger than mine. _I wouldn't trade my little house for anything_. I thought to myself as we pulled up the drive way.

The garage door was open, and you could easily make out the figures of Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was tall and burly, with curly brown hair; whereas, Jasper was slightly taller, leaner with longish blond hair that hung in his eyes.

Emmett came rushing out of the garage, and gathered me in a bear hug before I was fully out of the car. I fell back from the impact.

"Glad you're home, Bells," he boomed, with a big smile.

"Me too," I sighed. Jasper soon joined us. He didn't come rushing towards me like Emmett had. That just wouldn't be Jasper.

"Hey, Bella, welcome home," he said with a wry smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Jazz," I replied looking up at him. His smile didn't touch his eyes.  
As this exchange was happening, Rose and Em were proving just how okay they were, with PDA.

"Ew, dude, that's my sister! Please don't give me grounds for thirty years of therapy," Jasper exclaimed, turning away in disgust. Em and Rose didn't even flinch.

I chuckled softly, mirroring his actions of turning away, and followed him into the garage. He leaned against the work bench, and I jumped up to sit next to him. I still only reached his shoulder.

"So…," I began awkwardly, and immediately wished I had thought this through before blurting it out.

"Just say it, Bella," Jasper said, as he looked at me sideways through his honey blond hair. I gulped before I spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz… about the whole Maria thing… I…I… and I'm sorry I wasn't here." I whispered the last part.

"Thanks Bell," he replied, "you really didn't miss much anyways….. Just a lot of moping!" he joked. I couldn't laugh, so I just studied his expression. "Really, Bella, I'm fine now. Well, maybe not fine, but better…than I was."

"Well I'm here now, Jazz, if you ever want to talk, or um… anything". He smiled.

"This is weird. We're beginning to sound like an episode of Dr. Phil," he said, and I had to laugh now. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You watch Dr. Phil, Jazz?" I asked, amused.

"Only when I'm waiting for something manly to come on," he said, deepening his voice. "And then I grab my axe, and chop wood, go hunting, and do other manly things." I was shaking with laughter now, as Jasper did impersonations of Emmett hunting, and chopping down a tree. The tears began to stream down my face.

"Jasper, man, what are you doing?" I jumped as Emmett's booming voice entered the garage. Jasper just shrugged, and grinned widely at him.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Sometimes I can't believe we're related," she muttered before approaching the jeep to work her magic.

I knew absolutely nothing about cars, so I stayed in my spot on the bench. I had totaled the truck Charlie had bought for me in Forks. So I decided to stay off the road for a while. Plus, I think Rose feels a lot better when she's the one behind the wheel. Jasper hung back with me, and left Rose and Emmett to bicker amongst themselves under the hood.

"So, Bells, you all set for school?" he asked. I groaned. The 'S' word!

"In terms of wardrobe, I am overly prepared, thanks to your sister, but mentally, I would have to say no," I answered, as my expression turned grim.. I heard him chuckle.

"Last few days of freedom, Bells… better make them count," he said, nudging my shoulder.

"Or we could make great plans, and never actually see them through, and end up in Tony's diner like we always do," I replied.

"Jeez, Bella, you don't have to be so realistic about it," he said, nudging me again, and almost knocking me off the bench. I caught myself just in time.. Thank god for that. Emmett would never let me live it down.

It was getting late now. The sun had disappeared, and the sky had darkened. Rose and Emmett were still bickering like an old married couple, but when my stomach growled noisily, everyone stopped.  
I blushed, and looked down at my stomach. Emmett took one look at me, and broke down laughing.

"Bella, sounds like you haven't been fed in a week!" he laughed.

"Wow, Bella, that growl was fierce. I'm proud of you," Rose winked. I rolled my eyes. Jasper patted my shoulder.

After three attempts, Emmett finally got the jeep to start, and with the help of Rosalie, it stayed running without filling the garage with smoke.

So here we sat, in Tony's diner, just as I predicted. We ordered our usual. All the staff knew us by name, plus, one waitress had a big thing for Jasper. We always teased him about it. He always got more ice cream than the rest of us. She wasn't working tonight, much to Emmett's disappointment. He loved to embarrass Jazz.

Jasper had just dared Emmett to drink his milkshake in all one gulp, causing a major case of brain freeze for Em, and a major eruption of laughter from the rest of us.

When Rose and Em got all love-y, dove-y, and the PDA returned, we decided to call it a night. Well, actually Jasper and I decided to call it a night, Rose and Emmett just followed absentmindedly. Rose dropped me home, and I pulled my bags from the trunk.

"See you tomorrow Bella," she called "Last few days of freedom!" And then she was gone. I just shook my head and unlocked the door.

"Mom?" I called, as I walked to the kitchen, putting my bags on the table.

"In here," she answered. Her voice sounded weird. I presumed 'in here' meant the living room. When I walked in I saw my Mom curled up on the sofa, with red puffy eyes. She had been crying.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong?" I asked with concern, as I rushed to her side. She was holding a tissue.

"It's just so sad!" she sniffled, as she gestured towards the TV. "All those baby seals, and penguins." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you seriously have to stop watching these documentaries. Stay away from the discovery channel, okay?" She nodded and sniffled again. "Aw, Mom!" I sighed as I sat beside her, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I flicked the channel to some mindless sitcom, and soon she had forgotten all about the endangered seals, and penguins.

"I'm going to head up stairs, Mom," I said.. She nodded her head, not even turning away from the screen. Looks like the mindless sitcom had drawn her in.

I chuckled as I made my way up the stairs. Once inside my room, I dropped my bags, and leaned against the door. After my nightly routine, I stood in the middle of my room with wet hair, in my pajamas, plugging in my I-pod. I made my way to my desk, and turned on my laptop.  
Only two people in the whole world knew I wanted to become an author. My Mother and Rosalie. My Dad wants me to be a lawyer. Pft, no thanks.

I had written some short stories when I was a kid, and as I grew up, whenever something happened to upset me, or had some kind of affect on me, I always found myself writing about it. It was just instinct. I really loved to write, to express myself by putting words on the page. I had written some fictional short stories, and some period drama stories.

English has always been my favorite subject. However, something was just off every time I wrote. I wanted to write about love, adventure, tragedy, suspense, drama, horror… but nothing exciting has ever happened to me. No great loss, no great tragedy, no great adventure, no great love… just me. My lack of experience frustrated me sometimes, but then again, I am only seventeen years old. My Mom always tells me to write from the heart.

I stared at the blank screen in front of me; my fingers froze above the keys. Nothing happened. I sighed in frustration, and snapped the laptop shut. Usually when I was in one of these moods, writing about it would calm me down, but now I was suffering from a severe case of writers block.

Rose always said you couldn't force it, when she recognized the mood I was in. You can't seek it out. When it happens, it happens, and that's just the way it goes. I was surprised how much I responded to Rosalie's advice, but I had a sneaky suspicion she just wanted a character named after her.

I swung around on my chair, waiting for my inspiration to hit me like a ton of bricks, but half an hour later still no bricks had fallen, and I decided to go to bed.

"Night Mom," I called down stairs. I heard a muffled good night, and I presumed she had found her way back to the discovery channel.

I crawled into bed with my I-pod. My muscles relaxed, and I drifted to sleep, thinking about the plans we would make tomorrow, but never see through.

XxxxxxxX

The week flew by, just as I predicted it would. Lots of plans were made, exciting plans, but as always, they just faded and fizzled out. Now it was Sunday, and school was starting again tomorrow.

The most exciting thing we had done, was gone to the movies to watch some cheesy horror movie Emmett had picked. Saying that, I might have hidden behind my popcorn a few times. Other than that, it was a wasted week. I sat in front of my laptop, with a blank screen every night, and waited for my inspiration. And waited, and waited, and waited.

So here we sat in Tony's again. While the others were chatting about school tomorrow, my mind was somewhere else. Rose pulled me back to earth.

"So, Bell, have you decided what you're going to wear tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm…yeah I'm going to wear my denim mini, with my red halter top, and my knee high boots," I said sarcastically. Rose smirked.

"Aw, Bella, that's what I was going to wear." She pouted, which caused a smile to break out on my face. Emmett seemed to have a far away look on his face.

"You ok there, Em?" Jasper asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Huh…? Oh yeah, sorry, I was gone at 'knee high boots'," he said, with a goofy grin.

"I still can't believe summer is over," Rose mumbled into her diet Coke.

"I can't believe we have to be up before noon tomorrow," Emmett added, and we all laughed. "This summer totally sucked!" The laughter soon stopped. My eyes flashed to Jasper's face, and away, but he caught it, and so did Rose.

"Guy's, you don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I just want to forget about it. Okay?" Jasper said. I just nodded. It was silent for a moment, but trust Emmett to lighten the mood.

"Did someone mention eggs? I'd kill for an omelet right now!" Emmett said, which caused us all to break down laughing.  
Being here with them, I realized I had no excuse to be in a bad mood, or to scowl at my laptop every night. If I wanted to write about friendship, I could write a million pages. I had the best friends in the world, and who are you without your friends?

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all!!**

**Just want to say thanks to all who reviewed and put this on story alert. You guys are awesome!!**

**I was so happy to see some familiar reviewers and some newbies too!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta, Taylor xx**

**Please Review!!**

Chapter 2. Time Stands Still

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

No, no, no! It can't be! I buried my head deeper into my pillow,and squeezed my eyes shut. My hand fumbled blindly,looking for my alarm clock on my night stand. When the beeping ceased,I sighed a long sigh, my peace was soon interrupted.

"Rise and shine, Swan,"a voice called. It wasn't the soft comforting voice of my mother**, **but the drill sergeant voice of Rosalie Hale. I squeezed my eyes tighter, and pretended not to hear her.

"I know you're awake, Bella!" she said as I reluctantly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Where's my mom?" I croaked. My voice was thick with sleep.

"She left about ten minutes ago. Something about Mrs. Peterson having some sort of décor emergency,"Rose answered**, **throwing my toiletries bag at me. "You. Shower. Now."

I rubbed my eyes,and ran my hands through my hair before grabbing my bagand dragging my tired body to the bathroom.

Rose was rummaging through my wardrobe, throwing clothes all over the floor and bed**, **but I was so tired,I didn't even bother to say anything. I yawned as I closed the bathroom door.

When I re-entered my bedroom, I was alone. I looked at the contents of my wardrobe**, **which were now scattered across my floor.

"Oh**, **no it's okay, Rose, I'll clean up," I muttered sarcastically as I towel dried my wet hair.

Rose had neatly laid out an outfit on my bed. I rolled my eyes**,**but got dressed anyway. I examined myself in the mirror. The dark green shirt was a little more fitted than my usual band t-shirt,and the dark jeans were a little tighter than my favorite pair of comfy jeans, but I had to admit it looked good. I glanced down at the ballet flats at the foot of my bed and scrunched my nose, but smiled as I pulled on my cons.

I ran my hands through my impossible hair, grabbed my back pack,and headed down the stairs.

Rose was sitting in the kitchen, flicking through a magazine,and drinking a glass of orange juice. She smiled as she took in my outfit, but frowned and rolled her eyes when she saw my shoes.

"Are we going to do this everyday, Rose,because I am quite capable of dressing myself, you know," I said,taking a drink of her orange juice.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," she replied sarcastically, closing her magazine. I let out a little laugh.

"Bella, it's the first day back at school. A new era. We have to make an impression," I took another swig of orange juice before I spoke.

"You say that every year,Rose."

She sighed as she stood. "And yet,you never listen."

I smiled and grabbed a granola bar, stuffing it into my bag. When I looked up, Rose was fixing her shirt,and I focused on her outfit for the first time.

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder red shirt,and dark jeans that left little to the imagination.

"Jeez, Rose. Did you paint those on?" I asked,giggling.

"What? They're cute!" she replied,doing a little twirl.

"Oh,that's what they're calling it now," I said, smiling. She laughed as she grabbed my arm.

"C'mon,we're going to be late,"Rose said, before pulling me out the door.

When we arrived at school, I groaned; the campus was full of students. Some were embracing, reuniting, some were clutching books,and the jocks were tossing a football around. I guess my dream hadn't come true after all.

"It won't be that bad,Bells," Rose said as we walked up the steps. "Maybe this year will be different?"

"You say that every year,Rose," I sighed.

"And yet, you never listen!"she repeated. I laughed,and nudged her shoulder. Maybe this year will be different,I thought to myself as I pushed open the door. Ha, yeah right!

Rose turned many heads as we made our way down the hallway. No change there, we stopped abruptly when our path was blocked by 'The Barbies'.

Lauren Mallory stood in front of us, hands on her hips, cold eyes and fake smile in place. She was flanked by Tanya Rendell and Carmen Bray. They were basically clones of each other.

"Hi, Rosalie,"Lauren said, in her annoying high pitched nasal voice. She didn't even acknowledge my existence, which wasperfectly fine with me.

"Lauren," Rosalie greeted her coldly. Lauren wasn't always like this, she and Rose actually used to be friends when they were kids. She even invited Rose to join her little 'posse' a few years ago. But when Rose declined, Lauren unleashed her inner super-bitch. Deep down,we all knew Lauren was just jealous of Rose. Plus,she threw herself at Emmett every chance she got.

"Was it a bit of a struggle to get into those jeans this morning, Rose? I see you're still carrying a bit of summer weight," Lauren said smugly. Rose didn't even flinch.

"The only thing that was a struggle this morning,Lauren,was your attempt to cover up your bad nose job. If I cock my head this way and squint my eyes, it almost looks straight," Rose retorted. I bit back my smile. Lauren narrowed her eyes before turning towards her next victim. Me.

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't even see you there." The fake enthusiasm almost made me sick. "I love this whole frizzy, just out of bed, tangled hair, look you've got going,"she sneered. Barbies' Number Two and Number Three giggled.

"Thanks, Lauren," I said sarcastically."I love your fake, just out of the peroxide bottle, thinning hair,look as well.." I flashed my best fake smile, and stifled a laugh as I took in her shocked expression. She soon recovered, and turned back to Rose.

"I heard poor Jasper got dumped this summer,"she said,faking sympathy."Do tell him I'm here if he needs anything, a friend, a shoulder to cry on…"

"Herpes," I interjected and she scowled at me,but kept speaking.

"Tell him to give me a call. I presume he has my number," Lauren said, flicking her hair. Rose was grinding her teeth. I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off her.

"I'm sure it's written on the wall in the boy's locker room anyway," she shot back.

"Actually, it's written…" Barbie Number Two began.

"Shut up,Tanya!" Lauren shrieked with a flick of her wrist,which instantly silenced the bleach-blond sidekick.

The first bell rang.

"Well it was lovely chatting with you two. See you at lunch," Lauren said,before continuing on her way with her minions scrambling after her. Rose didn't release Lauren from her glare until she was fully out of sight.

"God,I hate her!" she mumbled as we headed for our lockers.

"Don't let her get to you,Rose," I replied as she turned towards me with a worried look on her face.

"It's not me I'm concerned about her getting to."Her eyes flickered towards Jasper's tall frame making his way down thehallway.

"Don't worry. Jazz has more sense than that," I whispered as he came closer, with a very tired looking Emmett at his heels.

"Good morning,ladies," Jasper greeted with a little smile,while Em just folded himself around Rose. The worried look on her face soon vanished when he kissed her good morning, and began whispering in her ear.

Jasper and I turned away, it was almost a natural reaction now, to give them a moment alone. I know Em and Rose have been trying their hardest to tone down the love-y dove-y stuff in front of Jazz,but sometimes they just get too caught up in one another.

When Jasper had realized what they were doing,he just told them to act like they always did. Playing it off with humor, saying it disgusts him now as much as it did ever. I wish I could read his mind to see if he was really okay.

"So, how did you get him out of bed this morning?" I asked Jazz.

"Oh,I came well prepared this year;I stopped at Tony's and picked up an omelet and some pancakes to lure him away from his pillow," Jazz replied with a wink.

I laughed as I remembered last year. It took the three of us twenty minutes just to get Emmett out of made us late for our first day. Jazz seemed to know what I was thinking,and laughed along as well.

"Not this year!" he said,shaking his hair from his eyes with a small smile.

"What are you two snickering about over there?" Rose asked,as we turned back to our friends.

"Oh,just old memories," I said with a sigh. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Your class schedules, my ladies," he said,producing two slips of paper from his back pack with a winning smile.

"Aw, Em, that's so sweet of you," Rose gushed,as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah,it was nothing, I just swung by the office on my way in and picked them up," Emmett said as Jasper rolled his eyes. My eyes narrowed at his innocent expression.

"Yeah right, Em, you just wanted to see when I had gym,so you could try and talk Mrs. Cope into switching you so you can laugh at me for the rest of the year," I replied, raising my eyebrows, daring him to deny it.

The second bell rang,and sent the corridor into a kind of a panicked frenzy..

"What have you got first anyway?" Jasper asked,pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Calculus," I groaned.

"Art," Rose answered with a smile.

"English," Emmett sighed.

"I've got history," Jasper said, a small smile spreading across his face. "So, it looks like we're all going alone first class."

A feeling of dread washed over me at the thought of calculus,but I bid my friends goodbye and trudged down the hallway towards Mr. Stewarts room,anyway.

It finally hit home that I was back at school,the moment I entered the class room. Mr. Stewart was at his desk,flicking through mountains of pages,while some kids took their seats. I noticed Jessica Stanley waving at me, and gesturing to an empty seat beside her. I liked Jessica. She was funny and bubbly. She was known as a gossip and a bit shallow,but she just couldn't help it.

"Hey Jess," I whispered,as I took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Bella, how was your summer? I can't believe we have calculus this early! It should be illegal. Angela has English now,"she said,all in one breath. I was about to answer her, but she just kept going. She was also known as a bit of a chatter box. "I heard about Jasper and Maria! Oh my God, that was a bit of a shock. Everyone was talking about it. You really can't stop these things from spreading in such a small high school,though. Is he okay? Have you talked to Maria? How was Forks,anyway?" she smiled brightly at me, waiting for me to answer. Her brown curls bounced with every gesture she made. I decided to skip the questions about Jasper,and went straight for the last one.

"Forks was fine, it was good to see my dad again," I lied.

"So, has he got a new girlfriend yet?" Jessica asked.

"What?" I asked,my eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

"Oh I just heard that he and Lauren were together over the summer," she answered,studying my reaction. I guess we're back on the subject of Jasper then. I hope! When I didn't say anything more on the situation,she realized she wasn't getting any more information out of me and gave up.

"Well,it's kind of old news now,anyway," Jessica shrugged, lowering her voice seeing how Mr. Stewart had began class.

"Oh?" I said,raising an eyebrow in her direction. Just moments ago, I thought she would psychically pump me for information.

"The new arrivals are the now the talk of the school. Jasper's situation of the summer will be forgotten about by lunch,I'll bet."

"New arrivals?" I asked,curiously turning towards her in my chair.

"Oh my God, Bella,you haven't heard?" she said in disbelief. Her face spread into a big smile,and I could almost feel the excitement radiating off her at the possibility of dishing the dirt on the new arrivals. This must be good,I thought to myself as I leaned in.

"MISS. SWAN!" Mr. Stewart bellowed, and I almost jumped out of my chair. I turned towards him,and realized he was staring at me and Jessica…along with the rest of the class. My face flushed red as I looked down at my desk.

"As I was saying…," he carried on. I waited for the blush on my cheeks to vanish,while he went through the syllabus for the year. By the end of class,I was just returning to normal color. I had French next class,and never did get to speak with Jess about the new arrivals.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Every teacher going through the syllabus of the subject in question,and welcoming us back. I let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang for lunch,and all but ran to the cafeteria.

I spotted Jasper first. He was at a big table in the corner of the room. He was bent over his tray, hair in his eyes, nose stuck in a book. A history book most likely. Moving through the line quickly,I realized I wasn't even that hungry. I grabbed a soda and an apple and made my way towards him.

"Hey Jazz," I said, as I placed my tray down and sat across from him.

"Hey, Bella, how's it going so far?" he asked,without even looking up from his book.

"It sucks!" I answered, which caused him to chuckle.

"Right there with you!" he replied with a small smile, still not looking away from his page. I noticed he wasn't even eating. Just picking his food apart while he read.

"Civil war?" I guessed, taking a swig of soda.

"Yep!" he replied. I never really understood Jasper's obsession with history. Although,maybe he's just as passionate about it as I am about English. I let him go back to his book while I went back to my apple, and we sat in comfortable silence. Moments later,a small figure appeared at the table. She was tiny, thin in the extreme,with short cropped black hair that stuck out in every direction.

"Hi," she said, flashing a brilliant smile,and sitting down. Jasper's head snapped up from his book.

"You're Bella, right?" she said, looking at me.

"Um…yeah," I replied,very confused. I tried making eye contact with Jasper, but his eyes were trained on the pixie.

"Then you must be Emmett?" the girl said, turning towards Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened,and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Umm…." was all he could say, before we heard an out-burst of laughter. I looked up to see Rose placing her tray down,giggling.

"You guys, this is Alice Cullen," Rose said, gesturing to the pixie like girl seated next to Jasper."She just moved here. She's the old retired couple that bought the Brandon place."

"Ah," I replied. That cleared things up. This Alice girl must be the new arrival..

"Alice, this is Bella as you have already guessed and um…this," Rose giggled again,"is my brother Jasper."

"Oh!" Alice said,blushing a little. A small smile spread across Jasper's lips. The chair next to Rosalie moved as Emmett sat down,with a full tray that could feed the whole table.

"Hey ,Babe," he said,placing a kiss on Rosalie's lips, not even noticing the new addition to our table.

"Emmett? I'm guessing," Alice whispered.

"Yep," I answered. "The one and only."

After Emmett released her lips, Rose introduced him to Alice. It was like one extreme to the other,looking at Alice and Emmett. When he shook her little hand I almost winced in fear that he might crush her. Rose then went on to tell us how they met when Alice sat by her in art,and they bonded over her Fendi purse,and Alice's fashion sketches.

"So, Alice,where did you move from?" I asked out of curiosity. I didn't quite understand the expression that crossed her face, and then it was gone. She let out a little tinkling laugh.

"Oh, ya know: everywhere! We move around a lot," she said fleetingly,and I noticed she was searching the room with her eyes. Her neck was whipping from side to side.

"Who are you looking for?" Em asked,voicing my question.

"My brother was supposed to meet me here," she answered, still searching. I glanced around the room looking for the same deep black hair, but couldn't see anyone.

I caught sight of Jessica's curly hair across the room, and she waved. She was sitting next to Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, who were flirting shyly. I swear I'm going to throw a party when he finds the guts to ask her out. I spotted the Barbies', draping themselves over the football team at the other end of the cafeteria, but before I could even attempt to return Lauren's icy glare, something else caught my attention....... and held it.

He was handsome, he was tall,with reddish brown hair, he was lean but muscular, he was…he was…furious, and he was heading this way!

I studied his expression; he looked murderous, and when his eyes locked with mine, I almost flinched away. But I couldn't! I couldn't look away from the flashing emerald eyes that now held mine. I gulped. Audibly. As he reached the table.

"Alice, can I speak to you for a minute?" he hissed, keeping his eyes locked on the angry looking pixie.

"Ed-" she began,but he pulled her from her seat and all but dragged her across the cafeteria to the door. I looked after them in shock. I'm sure my expression mirrored everyone else's as well.

Before he could close the door after them he looked back at our table and caught me staring. Again. A terrifying tingle ran down my spine from his furious glare.

* * *

**Who doesn't love an angry, moody, pouty Edward?? I know I do!! ha ha **

**Please Review!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even Edward or Rob - Dammit!!!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!! You guys are awesome!! Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please Review :)**

**My Beta, Taylor is full of awesome. FACT!!**

**Chapter 3.**

I was positively exhausted.

One week was all that had passed. One week of early rising, long school days, homework, and sleep. I was struggling to slip back into my old school routine.

It was now Sunday night**,** and I was battling to keep my eyelids open. We sat in our usual booth in Tony's, a small diner.

Emmett was teasing Jazz about the waitress**,** who was now unabashedly staring at him, while Jazz tried to hide under his mop of blond hair. I looked on, amused as I watched the girl**'**s actions.

The waitresse's name was Nettie. She was tall, almost as tall as Rose**,** with fair hair. Dirty blond**,** was the word Rose used to describe it. She was a few years older than us, maybe twenty. I watched her pour the sugar into the many containers in front of her**,** while her eyes continued to flick to Jasper's face.

"Stop looking at her**!**" Jasper said through gritted teeth, nearly kicking me under the table.

Rose returned from the bathroom then**.**Taking a seat next to me**,** she flipped her cell phone open.

"I invited Alice**,** but I don't think she's coming**.**She hasn't texted me back yet," she said with a sigh.

Ah**,** Alice Cullen**; **the new arrival.

She and her brother had caused quite a stir on their first day.

After her brother**'**s little stunt in the cafeteria on Monday, the school was abuzz with gossip, rumors, and utterly ridiculous hear say.

I got a funny feeling in my stomach when I thought of her brother, who I now knew as Edward, thanks to Jessica**,** the Gossip Goddess.

He was so gorgeous**,** but so rude**,** and a little bit scary all at the same time. My stomach knotted at the thought of the icy glare I had received in the cafeteria**,** but I convinced myself it wasn't aimed directly at me. Edward was just angry…for some reason.

Alice never did explain her brother**'**s odd behavior**. **As she took a seat next to Jasper in the cafeteria on Tuesday**,** I bit back all my questions and tried to cover up my curiosity. I scanned the room for an unruly head of bronze hair**,** but there was no sign of him.

Alice was acting as if nothing had happened**,** and everyone else seemed to comply... well**,** except for Emmett**,** who wanted to know what the hell her brother**'**s problem was**. **He had also wanted to know why the hell the two have such different characteristics. This had caused Rose to roll her eyes at her ever**-**so**-**blunt boyfriend.

I too**,** had noticed that the deep brown**,** almost black hair and hazel eyes Alice possessed held no similarities with the bronze tresses**,** and deep emerald eyes possessed by her brother. I just wasn't so blunt about it.

Alice smiled shyly**,** and went on to explain her adoption into the Cullen family. Her and Edward weren't actually blood related**,** but were adopted within one year of each other**,** and had grown up together. I vaguely remembered Jessica mentioning something about them being fostered by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Though, Alice's refusal to answer Emmett's first question didn't go unnoticed.

That was the only occasion Alice had brought up her family in conversation. The rest of the week had dragged on with classes**,** as usual. I noticed myself becoming nervous while approaching my classrooms. Just in case a bronze head would make an appearance. I had gotten lucky so far**,** but as I took a seat in English**,** I could almost feel the waves of hostility roll off him from across the room.

I never made eye contact with him**,** but I was hyper aware of him for the rest of the class.

We only had one other class together**:** biology. Alice also happened to be in that class. She gave me a small wave from across the room. Mr. Banner's alphabetical order seating arrangement had me placed beside Jess**,** while Alice sat next to Edward. I laughed as she made faces at him**,** as he continued to scowl at nothing in particular.

Jess was her fun, bubbly self in Bio as always. She wasn't the best lab partner in the world**,** but she kept me well entertained with her ridiculous stories.

The new rumor circling the school was that**,** Dr. Cullen was actually a plastic surgeon who practiced at home on his kids**,** and that's why they no longer looked alike. I giggled at Jessica's deadly serious face as she told me, her eyes willing me to believe it. I rolled my eyes**,** but couldn't seem to stop my gaze from sliding across the room to study Edward's chiseled features. He had such a strong jaw and such glorious cheek bones**,** as if he had been carved from some sort of marble. I realized I was staring**,** when his eyes flashed up to meet mine. I broke eye contact immediately**,** and my face flamed. I ran my fingers through my hair**,** throwing it over my shoulder to hide my face. I turned my attention back to Jessica**,** who had nearly cracked the slide under the lens of the microscope.

Alice sat with us at lunch for the rest of the week. She was so funny**;** I nearly choked on my lunch quite a few times just listening to her. She just seemed to fit effortlessly into our group. Rose had invited her to hang out with us this weekend.

I was brought out of my reverie by a loud crash. I looked up to see some of the sugar containers Nettie had been filling moments ago**, **lying on the floor. Jasper, always the gentleman, was on his feet immediately. Nettie smiled brightly at him as he helped her.

"Should we just order without Alice then? I'm starving," Emmett moaned. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're always hungry**,** Em. Let's give her another few minutes**,**" she replied**,** staring at her phone.

Emmett grumbled something under his breath**,** turning the menu over and over in his hands, staring down at the table. Rose threw him an apologetic smile**,** as she slid out from the booth and slipped in beside Em**,** giving him a little kiss.

"Sorry**,** Babe, I didn't mean to snap at you," she whispered**,** as his hurt expression melted away. He wrapped an arm around her and captured her lips again. I rolled my eyes**,** and searched for Jazz.

He was standing awkwardly at the counter**,** while Nettie talked. He looked as if he were inching slowly away from her. I was about to call out to him to save him**,** but as I opened my mouth the bell above the door rang**,** announcing the arrival of a new customer. Both Jazz and Nettie turned**,** and I saw Alice dance through the door. She threw Jasper a sweet smile**,** before she spotted our table.

"Hey guys! So sorry I'm late**,**" she said**,** as she slid into the booth next to me.

"Hey Alice**,**" I greeted her**,** giving her a little hug. I watched Jasper over her shoulder.. He wore a torn expression. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Save me!" he mouthed**,** and I let out a little laugh that seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"I think Jasper needs some help**,**" I said**,** as I stood. They all turned towards him curiously.

Emmett laughed.

"Who is she?" Alice asked. There was something weird about her tone of voice.

"Jasper's stalker**,**" Em answered**,** still laughing and watching the panicked face of his best friend**,** while Nettie twisted her hair around her finger.

"Poor girl, she thinks just because Maria is out of the picture**,** she has a chance," Rose mumbled. The name Maria rolled off her tongue in disgust.

"Who's Maria?" Alice asked**,** her perfect eyebrows knitting together in a frown. No one answered.

"Jasper… are we gonna order**,** man**,** or what?" Emmett shouted**,** waving a menu at him. Jasper took this as his out**,** and left Nettie's side. He had a look of pure relief on his face**,** as he made his way back to the table. I took my seat next to Alice again.

"Welcome back**,**" I said**,** as he slid in next to Rose.

"Bella**,** that was the worst attempt at a save**,** ever!" he replied**,** trying to flick his hair from his eyes.

"I was trying to**-**" I began**,** before Emmett cut me off.

"We just like to watch you cringe**." **

"Oh**,** well thanks," Jasper replied**,** trying to look annoyed.

Nettie appeared at the table then. Jasper's posture stiffened slightly. Alice was giggling at his reaction. Nettie produced a notepad from the pocket of her apron**,** before she took our order. Alice was the only one of us who used a menu.

"Umm...Umm...." She was biting her lip**,** while trying to decide what to get.

Nettie was clearly irritated**,** and began tapping her foot on the tile floor. For a second**,** I thought Alice was doing it on purpose.

"I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza and a vanilla milkshake," she said finally**,** closing her menu.

Nettie nodded**,** as she scribbled on her notepad.

"That's all you're getting?" Emmett asked in disbelief. He had ordered two pizza**s',** and would eventually finish Rose's as well.

"Well**,** I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind sharing his fries with me?" Alice answered**,** and it sounded more like a question. She smiled at Jazz across the table. His eyes grew wide for a second**,** while the shock registered on his face.

Nettie's pen had slowed in motion as she looked at him and then at Alice, who was now jutting out her lower lip in an adorable pout**,** that I was sure got her whatever she wanted.

"Um… yeah**,** sure…," Jasper replied**,** clearing his throat..

"Great**.**" Alice's pout spread into a smile. Nettie ripped the page from her notepad**,** as she turned away. "Thanks Annette**,**" Alice said suddenly.

Nettie froze mid step**,** and turned back to Alice. She looked down at her name badge and grimaced.

"No problem," she replied**,** though it sounded forced.

After that weird Alice**,** Nettie exchange, we all fell back into comfortable conversation. Nettie came with our food**,** and then avoided the table for the rest of the night. I found this very odd**,** since she usually all but sits next to Jasper while he eats. Rose seemed to notice as well**,** but just shrugged it off.

We talked about school, classes, teachers, filling Alice in on all there is to know. Rose and Alice planned a big upcoming shopping trip in the city**,** while I groaned into my coke. I could think of a million other things to do besides that**!**

After our food**,** we all piled into Emmett's jeep while he dropped us all off one by one like a soccer mom after a game.

Renee was elbow deep in color charts**,** when I got home. I went straight to my room**,** and threw myself on the bed in exhaustion.

*~*~*~*~

On our way to school the next morning**,** I yawned in the car next to Rose**,** as she prattled on about the shopping trip.

I switched around the sentence. You had it out of order.

I threw in an 'um' and a 'really?' every now and then. The boys met us in the parking lot**,** and walked with us to our lockers. Rose and Em treated us to another very public display of affection**,** before we parted ways to our first class.

Jessica was practically bouncing in her seat when I made it to calculus. I took a seat next to her and quirked an eyebrow at her excited expression.

"How was your weekend?" she blurted out.

I opened my mouth to answer**,** but I never got the chance.

"Angela and Ben finally got together**!**" she squealed. Some kids in class turned to look at her**,** but she kept talking. "I thought it was never going to happen**,** but then Saturday he called her and asked her if she wanted to go to the movies. Of course she said yes**,** I mean she has had a crush on him since we were twelve. Anyway**,** so we spent all day Saturday trying to find the perfect outfit**.**" I rolled my eyes. That was such a Rose thing to do. I nodded along**,** as Jess explained Angela's outfit in minute detail. Her face fell as Mr. Stewart called the class to attention**:**

"I'll tell you the rest later**,**" she whispered**,** before turning back to Mr. Stewart.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. I was happy for Ben and Angela**,** and when I saw them walking hand in hand to the cafeteria**,** I couldn't help but smile. I was late to lunch today. I met Jess in the hallway**,** and she continued to fill me in on the perfect date on Saturday.

As I made my way to our usual table, tray in hand**,** I received a glare from Lauren Mallory. Whatever! I rolled my eyes.

My steps faltered when my focus returned to my table. There were five people there. Five.

My eyes scanned the table**,** quickly. Rose and Em sat in their usual chairs**,** all wrapped up in each other. Jasper sat across from Alice. She was smiling**,** but looked a little nervous**,** and then finally my eyes rested on the figure next to her.

He was slouched in his chair**,** with a complete blank expression on his face. His looked utterly bored and gorgeous**,** at the same time. I willed my feet to move**,** and take a seat next to Jazz. Everyone but him looked up when I moved my chair and set my tray down.

"Hey**,** Bella**,**" they all greeted**,** but I barely heard them. I think I mumbled a reply. My eyes were transfixed on the person in front of me. I wanted to rip my gaze away**,** but I couldn't. He was staring at the food on his tray.

"Oh Bella, this is my brother Edward**,**" Alice was saying. "Edward**,** this is Bella**.**"

"Um... hi," I said meekly. What the hell is wrong with me?

He didn't respond**,** and I flamed red as Alice nudged him**,** and his eyes met mine. He nodded a curt nod and then went back to scowling at the rolled her eyes**,** and sighed.

"Don't worry**,** Bella, it's not you. He hates the world right now**,**" she said in a dramatic voice.

A small smile spread across my lips**,** but soon disappeared when I felt his gaze on me**,** and met his furious glare.

There was an awkward silence at the table for a moment**,** before Emmett broke it with a disgusting joke. Rose slapped his shoulder**,** but let a little laugh escape. I ate my lunch in silence with my head down**,** much like the person sitting across from me**.**

**So what's up with Edward??? Hmmm......**

**Please review!! I love hearing what you guys think!!**

**I'll give ye a cookie :).....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or Rob. Dammit!!!!**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry you guys. I fail at life. I won't list out my excuses for not updating. Hopefully I will be updating more regularly from now on. Any way on with the story. This is chapter you enjoy it. Please review!! Thanks xx xx :)**

**Chapter 4.**

**Bella POV.**

I tapped my pen against the desk in an unsteady rhythm. The sound filled my small bed room. I glanced at my half written report and sighed.

I _hated _Biology assignments. I swung around in my chair and closed my eyes. My phone vibrated then and I caught it just before it fell off the desk.

Looking at the caller id I smiled.

**ALICE **flashed on the screen.

"Hey Alice!" I answered flicking open my phone.

"Hey B, whatcha-doin'?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"B?" I asked sceptically. That was a new one.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. I'm trying it out. What? You don't like it?" she sounded slightly hurt and offended.

"No no It's cool," I reassured her with a little laugh.

"Good! 'cause I think I like it too, B," I could almost hear her bouncing on the other end of the line.

" So what's up?" I asked after a minute.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I'm bored. I tried calling Rose but I got her voicemail. Any idea where she is?"

"She's at Emmett's. You could call all night and you still wont get an answer," I replied and she laughed in understanding. There really was no separating those two.

"Her loss." Alice said " Sooo…. Do you wanna come over or we could go to Tony's for something to eat," she asked sounding hopeful.

"Sorry Alice. I can't. I really have to finish this Biology paper, it's due tomorrow and besides I think my Mom is attempting to cook something as we speak." I felt bad saying no but I had no choice. This paper was important.

"Oh well good look with that" she said trying to stifle a laugh. It was no big secret my Mom wasn't the best cook. "How's the paper coming along?"

"Oh it's a slow and painful process," I groaned. I hope Jess doesn't forget her half of the project. I really could do without starting the year with an F. "Have you finished yours?" I asked

"Yeah I finished mine the other day. I gave it to Edward, he read it. He scoffed at it, re-wrote it and then put my name on it. She answered with a little laugh. "Ah the joy's of being lab partners with your brother," she added.

I didn't answer as images of the mysterious Edward Cullen filled my head. I noticed I had been doodling on my notebook while Alice was talking.

Two eyes stared up at me from the page. I imagined those eyes turning a brilliant green color. Those bored, indifferent, sometimes slightly angry eyes I sat across from at lunch. Sometimes he showed, sometimes he disappeared. Recently I have noticed his eyes soften a little, his harsh gaze no longer so harsh or the hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth while the conversation continues to buzz around him.

I found myself looking forward to lunch time for more than one reason as the school day passed by.

"B. B? You still there?" I heard Alice's voice but it sounded far away. I snapped out of my reverie as I realized she was still on the line.

"Yeah Alice I'm still here. Sorry I just zoned out there, 'guess this paper is really frying my brain," I said with a shaky laugh glancing at the doodles once more.

"Ok I guess I'll let you get back to it then," she said sounding slightly defeated.

"Um.. You know you could try Rose at home if she's not answering her cell. Maybe she's home from Emmett's already and doesn't have her phone with her," I offered. I knew it was a long shot and highly unlikely but the possibility seemed to perk Alice right up.

"Try Rose at home" she repeated to herself. "You know what B? I think I might just do that," her voice rising in pitch as she spoke quickly. "Good luck with your paper and your Mom's cooking. See you tomorrow."

Click.

And with that the line went dead.

"Bye." I muttered to no one shaking my head.

I threw my phone on my bed and turned back to my paper.

Grabbing my pen once again, I began writing. The sound of my name being called broke my concentration.

"Bella!" It was my Mom and she sounded slightly worried. I pushed away from my desk and wrenched open my door.

"Bella!" she called again before the sound of her voice was drowned out by the ringing noise of the smoke alarm.

I rushed downstairs to the kitchen and was met by a cloud of smoke. My Mom was bent over inspecting what I presumed used to be a lasagne.

She gave me a weak, sad smile before we both burst out laughing.

"Well at least we know the smoke alarm works," she said in between fits of laughter.

"Oh Mom!" I giggled looking at the cremated dish before me.

She tossed the burnt lasagna into the trash while I grabbed the take out menu's.

Xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xxx

Rose was in a really good mood the next day. No need to guess what she was up to last night. She was smiling from ear to ear. She looked like she slept with a hanger in her mouth.

I on the other hand did not look so great. After dinner I had spent most of the night and morning on my paper. I was so tired, it felt like a huge effort just walking to my locker.

I felt even worse when I heard Rose hadn't spoken to Alice last night. Poor Alice. I'm sure we'll all be doing something this weekend any way.

Jazz and Emmett were leaning casually against my locker when I reached it. I gave them a little defeated wave as I stifled a yawn and tried to remember my combination.

Emmett was smiling as brightly as Rosalie where Jasper just looked concerned.

"You ok Bella? You look kinda pale," he asked.

"Thanks Jazz, in other words I look like crap," I laughed feebly.

"No I didn't mean-"

"Relax Jazz. You know I'm always pale. I was just up late working on my paper," I answered finally getting my locker open. I glanced at Rose and Em giggling and all wrapped up in each other and rolled my eyes.

"So what did you do last night Jazz?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he answered a little loudly. I frowned at his expression. "I mean.. you know... homework, watched an old war film, bed by 12:30.. the usual,"

"I-..."

"You know what Bell...I um gotta go talk to um.. Mr. Cedar about that thing. See ye at lunch." he said cutting me off, turning on his heel and taking off down the hallway before I could even finish my sentance.

Emmett noticed his quick departure and took off after him bellowing. "Hey Jazz wait up man!!!"

Rose quirked an eyebrow in my direction and I just shrugged. That was weird.

I didn't have long to think about it though as the first bell rang as I closed my locker. Rose practically skipped to Art while I trudged on to Calculus.

Jessica waved me over to our familiar seat. I slipped in next to her and put my head on my desk. I closed my eyes and waited for class to begin.

"Wow Bella, no offense but you dont look so good today," Jessica whispered.

" Thanks" I mumbled without opening my eyes. " I was up all night working on my biology paper. Did you finish yours?" I asked.

"What paper?" she asked. My eyes snapped open. I was hoping she was kidding.

"Our first Biology assignment!" I hissed sitting up straight.

"That's due today?" she asked biting her lip. My heart sank. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I forgot! I thought it was due next week. Don't worry I'll explain....."

I dropped my head back down on my desk as Jess whispered apologies my way throughout the rest of class.

"All for nothing!" I muttered to myself.

The rest of the morning flew by, my heart sank with every tick of the clock with biology fast approaching.

Alice bounced along next to me as we made our way towards Mr. Banners room. I felt like I was walking to my doom. I ran my hands through my hair. I needed a distraction.

Alice was prattling on about our upcoming shopping trip in the city, which I had completely forgotten about. I groaned internally.

" Sorry about last night Alice. If I had known Jessica was gonna blow this assignment we totally could have hung out." I said.

" Don't worry about it B," she replied with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you didn't get through to Rose then ha so what did you do?" I asked just as we reached the door.

" Oh you know homework, gave myself a pedicure, bed by 12:30," she answered before skipping off towards her seat. I frowned after her.

I made my way to my seat and noticed Jessica was absent. It was only then that I noticed Mr. Banner behind his desk listening intently as Jess explained herself. Mr. Banners eyes flickered up to mine before he dismissed Jessica and called the class to attention. I didn't get to ask Jess what he said as Mr. Banner lingered near our table for most of the class as he collected and read some of the reports.

I handed mine up, even though it was only half of the required material. I watched the clock counting down the minutes to lunch time. There were approximitely three minutes left and he still hadn't said anything to me. Maybe he will accept it afte rall. I found myself smiling for the first time today.

When the bell rang I sighed. The noise level in the class rose with everyone hurrying to the cafeteria. Suddenly Mr. Banner cleared his throat.

"Could Miss. Swan and Miss. Stanly please stay behind," he said not looking up from his pile of binders.

I gulped and made eyecontact with Alice. She gave me a weak smile and mouthed 'good luck' before she exited the room.

I watched the rest of the students file out of the room before I turned my attention back towards Mr. Banner. He didn't look happy.

I opened my mouth to explain before Jessica jumped in and began apologising. She explained it was her fault and that he should just grade my paper and she would make up the work somehow. He made me sweat for a moment before he agreed and dismissed me. I whispered a thanks to Jess before I left the classroom releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Poor Jess had to stay behind to get her extra work.

The halls were now empty with everyone in the cafeteria. I made my way to the bathrooms to wash my hands. Looking at my tired reflection, I splashed some water on my face and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail. I grabbed my bag and stepped into the hallway again. I was walking by the music room when I heard it.

That familiar melody. Just hearing it brought me right back to the house in Forks. Right back to when it was the three of us, when we were happy.

Claire de Lune. My Mom would play it while she was cleaning. I smiled at the memory.

I followed the sound of the music and pushed open the door of the music room as silently as I could. I nearly gasped out loud when I recognised the player. He had his back to me but there was no mistaking the copper tones in his hair. I pushed myself against the back wall trying to appear as small as possible as I listened to him.

The melody of claire de lune soon changed and a song I didn't recognize with haunting notes filled the room and washed over me. His playing was amazing. Though the song was chilling I found myself been soothed at the same time. I closed my eyes. Something in my head was yelling at me to get out of there but it was being silenced by the inner peace I felt listening to him play.

I let out a small sigh.

Suddenly the music stopped.

It took a minute for my brain to process why.

My eyes snapped open.

They met a pair of cold green eyes just inches from my face.

I gasped.

I was caught.

**I know I know!!!**

**You hate cliffhangers but now you know I will update soon!!**

**Please review I love it when you do!!! :)**

**You get a cookie if you do :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nada....Stephenie owns all!!**

_................_

_Suddenly the music stopped._

_It took a minute for my brain to process why._

_My eyes snapped open._

_They met a pair of cold green eyes just inches from my face._

_I gasped._

_I was caught._

**Chapter 5. **

My breath caught in my throat but it still didn't feel real.

I felt like I was observing from the door.

Watching as some other girl pressed herself into the wall trying to escape the feral glare of Edward Cullen.

Watching as some other girl gulped audibly and wrung her hands nervously.

Watching as some other girl opened and closed her mouth several times praying for words or even sound.

But then I felt his sweet breath wash over my face as he spoke and I knew it was me.

And it was real.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I....I....," I stuttered. Well at least I knew one letter of the alphabet. Hey one out of twenty six isn't bad.

I knew I had an answer for his question. It might have even been a witty one but I just couldn't seem to connect my mouth and my brain.

He raised an expectant eyebrow waiting for an answer.

" Um...I...," I felt hot. Like my whole body was blushing. Maybe it was from the fear Edward was evoking within me at this very moment or maybe it was just his proximity.

Like predator and prey. An image from one of those discovery channel documentaries my Mom watches suddenly popped into my head. I could see fear in the prey's wide eyes and fangs in the predator's mouth.

My eyes snapped down to Edwards mouth.

No fangs....but I was still afraid.

Afraid of the expression on his face, afraid of the emotion in his eyes and also afraid of the part of me that wanted to lean in and touch that mouth with my own.

Wait! What?

I realized I still hadn't answered him when I noticed his posture change. He had taken a few steps back, he was no longer leaning towards me with hate filled eyes.

He just looked .....confused,angry,sad....I couldn't keep up with the emotions flicking across his face.

"I'm sorry,"

His lips didn't move and the croaky sound didn't match the smooth tones of his voice.

It was only then that I realized I had been the one that had spoken.

His perfect indifferent mask was back in place before I could even consider what I was apologizing for.

I watched him backtrack to the piano, grab his bag and head towards the door from my spot at the wall.

"Just leave me alone," he said in a bored voice, eyes not meeting mine before he swung the door open and left.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pushing away from the wall.

I was standing next to the piano within seconds with no recollection as to how I got there. I let my fingers ghost over the ivory keys before Edwards words popped into my head

_"Just leave me alone."_

My hand instantly stilled and I closed the cover with a bang. It seemed to echo around the too quiet classroom.

My stomach rumbled as I left the scene and made my way to the cafeteria.

Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice all looked up from their trays when I approached. Edward was no where to be seen. I tried to lie to myself as my eyes searched the room for him pretending to look for Jess.

"What happened B? Was he mad? What did he say?" Alice asked as I took a seat next to Jasper. I glanced at the empty chair in front of me before I turned my attention towards her.

"What?" I asked a bit panicked.

How did she know about my...argument/conversation/intrusion/whatever with Edward. Had he been here? What had he told them? Was he here right now?

My eyes flickered around the room at rapid speed. I felt a small hand on my arm and my attention turned back to Alice.

"Mr. Banner. Was he mad? He kept you back a while." she asked again but this time slowing down the words like she was speaking to a child.

I suddenly started laughing. Mr. Banner. Was that really only today? It felt like days ago.

Alice and Jasper were giving me weird looks now so I stopped laughing, clearing my throat with a cough.

"No no....um...Jess explained it to him and he let me go and accepted my half of the assignment," I finally answered.

"Awesome. So do you wanna come over tonight then?" Alice asked with a cheerful grin.

"I really just need to sleep Alice. I was up all night doing that paper." I said feeling a little guilty for blowing her off two nights in a row and with the same excuse.

"Oh OK" she mumbled a little sad. "Maybe tomorrow night then?"

_"Just leave me alone"_

"Yeah maybe," I breathed, forcing a smile before turning back to my lunch.

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me but I didn't look up. He would know something was up. Alice soon distracted him with a question and I was left to my lunch in peace.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

I couldn't sleep that night but I did do something I hadn't done in a while.

I wrote.

I sat in front of the lap top with my i-pod in hand as I do everynight but something just seemed different.

My fingers flew across the keys as the words filled the white page.

It was the same every night that week. I wrote until I could barely keep my eyes open.

I felt like I had some story hidden inside of me begging to be written. Like I was keeping it locked up and away from the rest of the world and that it was somehow a sin.

I avoided Edward all week. Well we weren't all that close to begin with so it wasn't that difficult.

When he wasn't at lunch I presumed he was in the music room.

When he was at lunch I just sat across from him and fought the temptation to look up at him. I gave in sometimes and let myself watch his long fingers pulling his bagel to pieces or drumming his fingertips against the table.

It was mesmerising. Now that I knew how well he could play and what those fingers could do I couldn't help myself.

We played basketball in gym that week which means by friday I was sporting some nasty bruises and scrapes on my knees and elbows.

Alice chuckled at me while I winced trying to change after gym. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Just cause she thinks she can dribble with the best of them.

When the final bell on Friday rang I was all but happy to sprint to the parking lot.

Alice and I piled into Rose's car. When we could separate Rose and Em we went to the mall for some much needed girl time.

Alice knew her way around the mall so well now it was hard to believe she hadn't grown up here. Alice and Rose were so excited about our shopping trip to the city next weekend. Maybe I just wanted to get away or maybe they were rubbing off on me but I was actually a little excited myself.

Bella Swan. Excited about shopping. What's next? wearing pink. I smiled to myself.

After hours of draining girl time and laughing Rose was dropping us home like a soccer Mom. I bet Rose would be a hot soccer Mom I thought to myself.

We pulled up in front of the Brandon house or the Cullen house as it's now known as. It had been painted white since the last time I had been there and it looked amazing.

Alice pulled her bags from the trunk before leaning against my window.

"Hey guys... you wanna come in? You haven't seen my bedroom since its been decorated and not full of boxes" she said with a hopeful expression.

"Sure" Rose was agreeing and unbuckling her seat belt before I knew what was happening.

"Great!!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands.

I looked at the silver Volvo in the drive and gulped. I was only half listening to Alice as we walked up the front steps.

She was saying something about her mother and father being home and how her mother had decorated the house herself.

I glanced around the foyer in awe. I would have to tell my Mom she had some competition. It was beautiful.

I heard Rose say so as Alice led us into the living room. What first caught my attention was the fact that there were three people in the room.

"Oh Bella, Rose these are my parents Carlisle and Esme" I heard Alice say gesturing to the couple sitting comfortably on the white couch. My eyes didn't even flicker in their direction as they seemed to be locked with the piercing cold green eyes of her brother, who was now jumping to his feet.

I saw his mother eye him curiously from the corner of my eye. He grabbed something from the glass coffee table and stormed towards the door.

"Edward?" the sweet voice of his mother called.

He didn't reply. He just kept walking.

" Edward where are you going?," his father asked.

"OUT!!" came a bellowed reply before the front door slammed shut.

I stared after him. Frozen in my spot.

**So sorry it took so long to update :(**

**Please please please review. You know you want to.....go on....go on... see that little button...just press it lol**

**You get a cookie if you do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Any guesses what's up with moody Edward???? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing......Stephenie owns all......**_

**_A/N: No your eyes are not decieving you. This is an actual update!!!!! ha ha lol_**

**_So sorry for the delay._**

**_Please Review xx _**

_"Oh Bella, Rose these are my parents Carlisle and Esme" I heard Alice say gesturing to the couple sitting comfortably on the white couch. My eyes didn't even flicker in their direction as they seemed to be locked with the piercing cold green eyes of her brother, who was now jumping to his feet._

_I saw his mother eye him curiously from the corner of my eye. He grabbed something from the glass coffee table and stormed towards the door._

_"Edward?" the sweet voice of his mother called._

_He didn't reply. He just kept walking._

_" Edward where are you going?," his father asked._

_"OUT!!" came a bellowed reply before the front door slammed shut._

_I stared after him. Frozen in my spot._

**Chapter 6**

I heard the Volvo roar to life and the crunching of gravel under the tires as he sped away from the house.

Away from me. I thought.

I gaped at the door he had just exited like an idiot until my attention was pulled back to the others in the room.

"Please excuse him girls," the woman with the caramel colored hair was saying "He's still …….. adjusting" she continued with a nervous smile.

Alice scoffed at her statement which earned her a disapproving look from the man I presumed to be Carlisle. Alice's father.

I hoped my reassuring smile came across as I wanted to and not the grimace I was fighting.

"Don't worry Mom, they're well used to Edward's pms by now" Alice said as Rose burst out laughing but tried to cover it with a cough. I felt my mouth twitch.

"You have a lovely home" I finally added feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Thank you dear" Esme smiled.

"Speaking of I want to show you my room" Alice said as she dragged us both toward the stair case.

"It was lovely meeting you Esme, Dr. Cullen.." Rose gushed as we retreated from the living room.

I knew that tone of voice. I shot her a questioning glance and she smirked.

Alice dragged us to the second floor as she rambled about decorating her room with her Mom and how she had landed the best room in the house.

As we passed many closed doors I found myself wondering which room belonged to her hormonal brother. He probably lived in the basement .

I was jolted to a stop as we reached the last door on the second floor.

Alice took a deep breath as she threw the door open dramatically.

"Ta da!"

My eyes were assaulted by bright pink. It was everywhere. In different shades.

Pastel pink, baby pink, fuchsia, luminous pink. I smiled as I realized I expected nothing else from Alice.

She clapped her hands together as we entered the pink paradise.

"That's not even the best part. Rose you are going to have a fricken cow when you see the closet." She said as she dragged Rose towards the large white double doors.

She pushed them open and Rose actually squealed. I laughed as they both got lost in the enormous walk in wardrobe.

I made my way over to Alice's huge bed. How did someone so small need so much room to sleep. I flopped down and played with a loose thread on her furry pink comforter.

I heard Rose squeal several times.

"Gucci!"

"Prada!"

"Marc Jacobs"

Several minutes later Alice and Rose emerged from the closet.

"Alice this is amazing" Rose was saying while studying herself in the full length mirror.

"What can I say. My Daddy loves me" she replied with a cheeky smile shrugging her shoulders.

"Speaking of. You never told us your Dad was a total hottie!" Rose exclaimed.

"I knew you were using your flirty voice!!" I accused while Alice looked on in horror.

"Ewwww!! Guys that's my Dad!!" she shrieked.

"So what, he's a total fox" Rose said waggling her eyebrows. I giggled as Alice covered her ears.

"You seemed to have left that little detail out when you were telling us about your family." Rose looked at Alice pointedly.

She left a lot details out when talking about her family I thought to myself but I banished that train of thought.

"Rose please" Alice begged her to change her topic of conversation.

"What? I'm not allowed to comment on Dr. Hottie but you're allowed to make goo goo eyes at my brother every time you're in the same room" Rose challenged raising an eyebrow.

Alice's face fell. Her eyes growing wide.

"What….what … are you talking about Rose?" She stuttered out and I watched in amusement as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh you thought I didn't know?" Rose asked "Just 'cause I'm blond doesn't make me stupid"

"I don't…I don't…." Alice stammered while fidgeting with her the hem on her shirt.

"Sure. Sure" Rose said dropping the subject as she turned back to the mirror.

Alice looked relieved as she looked over at me on the bed. I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Can I try this on?" Rose asked holding up a red skirt.

Alice nodded as she followed Rose into the closet. "I have the perfect shoes for it too.." she added.

I was still smiling from the exchange about Jasper as I made my way over to Alice's large window. Her view was spectacular.

"Come on B! I've got the perfect outfit for you too" I heard Alice bellow.

I was sure none of Alice's would ever fit me but I joined the girls in the closet any way.

Rose stood proudly in front of Alices mirror in a tiny black dress. It barely covered her butt, obviously Alice's size.

"Hey Rose maybe you should wear that when you go for your check up with Dr. Cullen" I joked.

"That's a great idea Bella. What do you think Alice?" Rose asked with a smirk.

Alice was grinding her teeth together while glaring at the both of us. Obviously not a happy camper.

"Does he do home visits?" Rose asked innocently.

"Ok stop!!" Alice snapped "Gross you guys!! but let out a little giggle.

We spent most of the evening in Alice's wardrobe laughing and joking while they shoved me into some ridiculous outfits.

I always had a great time when I was with Alice and Rose but I felt like I never fully relaxed. My body was still tense. I was still listening for the sound of tires squealing and gravel crunching. Still waiting for the door to slam.

But it never happened. He never came home. When it was time for Rose and I to leave we bid farewell to Carlisle and Esme and part of me was disappointed Edward was no where to be seen.

Rose talked about Dr. Cullen the whole way to my house and I was so glad Alice was not present to hear her this time. I think it would have resulted in therapy for many years.

I spent the rest of the weekend doing home work and helping my Mom around the house and tried to figure out the mystery that was Edward Cullen. By Sunday night I had not reached a solid conclusion as to why he acted the way he did and I decided I would no longer let it affect me. What was he to me anyway? Nothing. Just Alice's brother.

Why should I care if he shows up for lunch or if he never looks at me without hatred filled eyes.

I shouldn't care.

I don't care.

Monday morning was interesting to say the least. We all met up at my locker as we usually did although it was clear something was not right.

Alice was being unusually quiet and wouldn't look Jasper in the eyes. He was constantly trying to get her attention but it wasn't working. Rose was constantly asking Emmett to feel her forhead because she thought she a fever or at least a temperature.

I tried to stifle my laughter as Em looked at her in confusion and felt her head the tenth time.

"Babe, you don't feel warm at all," he said.

"Really? You don't think I need to go the doctor just in case." she asked as Alice glared at her again. Jasper and Emmett were completely confused as to what was going on.

"I'm going to class," Alice stated flatly. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but she simply turned on her heal and walked away. Poor Jazz looked even more confused now.

Morning classes went by quickly with Jess filling me in on all the weekend gossip. I half listened to her prattle on about some party on Friday night until I heard a name that shocked me out of my bored state.

"What?" I asked a little too loudly as some other students turned to look at me. Jess looked a little startled by my reaction.

"I said the music was a little lame but I..."

"No no before that." I whispered. "The part about.." I looked over at him before I said his name. He sat there looking completely bored. "..Edward Cullen"

"Oh!" Jess smiled looking over at him too. "He showed up looking completely pissed off. I tried to talk to him but he just grunted at me."

Yeah that sounds like him I thought as the bell rang. Lunch time means a stompeed for the door.

I wonder if he's coming to lunch today I thought then cringed as I remembered my conclusion last night. I don't care. I don't care.

I walked to cafeteria with Alice. She seemed to be in a better mood than this morning which was good.

I spotted Jasper and Emmett sitting in our usual spot as we qued for our food. There was no sign of Rose. Maybe she's at the nurse I thought to myself.

As we neared our table I saw a flash of blond hair but it wasn't Rose. This was bleach bottle blond. I heard Alice gasp as we came to a stop in front of the table.

Tanya was sprawled across Jasper's lap playing with some of his hair. He looked highly uncomfortable as she giggled in his ear. Alice's expression was murderous. I thought she was going to bitch slap her with her tray.

Suddenly Tanya was up and off Jasper's lap and smiling at someone behind us. We all turned and watched as she threw herself at Edward. He looked shocked at the contact and shook her off. His blank mask back in place as he glared at her.

"But Eddie baby what about Friday?" she asked in her annoying voice.

Something inside me dropped or broke or something. I can't really describe it.

I don't care. I thought to myself.

"We were getting on so well I thought that maybe...." Tanya added.

I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I thought repeatedly.

I almost believe it. Almost.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review!! Please please Please.**

**I need to know if people are still reading this story. Please. **

**I can update a bit faster now that I have more free time.**

**So......what happened at the party?? Thoughts??**

**I love you guys xx**


End file.
